James Richison Badham (1841-1888)
}} Vital Stats * Father : Samuel Badham (1815-1868) - Early English Convert to Mormonism and Mormon Battalion Veteran * Mother : Mary Bishop (1817-1844) - Early English Conver to Mormonism * 1841-Sep-07 : Birth in Worcestershire, England * 1865-Jan-16 : Married to Eliza A Fisher (1847-1928) - in Manti Iowa * 1888-Dec-27 : Died Biography Vision of Youth Vision of Youth - (See Google Books) Book with story (Pg 167-188) about JR Badham, son of Samuel Badham. - Published in 1888 for the youth of the Reorganized Church of Jesus Christ of Latter Day Saints The emphasis of the book is several visions that JR had that led him from the Cutlerites to the RLDS church in 1867. Makes mention of their immigration to America, death of his mother, Samuel's service in the Mormon Battalion and their farm settlement in Mills Co Iowa. "My father, Samuel Badham, united with the church in 1840, and my mother, the following year, only one month before my birth. In January, 1844, we set sail from Liverpool, England, bound for America - the land of promis, coming via New Orleans, and being upon the water until about the 1st of April, same year, when we landed at the city of the Saints, Nauvoo. On the 9th day of June my mother suddenly passed away to the other side, and I was left, not only without a mother's loving care, but also without brother or sister to share my joys or griefs." Farm Creek Settlement in Iowa Early in 1846 removal was made by Samuel Badham and his wife into the wilds of Iowa because of fierce anti-Mormon mobs in Illinois. The home selected being at Trader's Point, on a stream of water. Samuel's sister-in-law, Almira Jane Reid (1840-1912), recorded family encounters with Samuel and his son J.R. in Iowa circa 1858. J.R. is a very religious young men. He would later go on to be a preacher in the RLDS church and wrote several articles for them in the 1880s. Family Visit on 18-Nov-1858. Almira, William and Almira's father stay at home of Samuel Badham on the W. Nishnabotany River in Iowa. Samuel and his family had joined with the Cutlerites, a breakoff religious group led by Alphus Cutler. Pg 53 mentions members of Williams' Fathers' family and Samuels family, including son James. This is near Henderson (Farm Creek) in Mills Co -southwest corner of Iowa near Council Bluffs. Alpheus Cutler and followers at Farm Creek are separated from main body of LDS Church. It became later became the Henderson branch of the RLDS Church in 1859. History of Farm Creek - one of three main settlements of the Cutlerite Movement and was in constant conflict with Utah LDS and RLDS churches - primarily disagreements over Plural Marriage and Temple Worship. Farm Creek was also the burial place (1852) of Augustus Richards - Samuel Badham's father-in-law. Today Anderson is part of Fremont Co (formerly Mills Co) and is about 30 miles south of Henderson (Farm Creek) along the W. Nishnabatony River. Elder in RLDS Church JR Badham of Manti, Fremont Co, Iowa, shows up in various places participating in the various conferences of the RLDS Church from 1874-1888. In conference of the church in 1879, JR was called as second counselor to the President of the First Quorum of Elders. In 1882, the organization of a branch in Fremont County, Iowa, to be known as Hazel Dell, was performed by Elder JR Badham. In 1887 he was called on a mission to Southern California. Later Family Life After his death in 1888, his widow, Eliza C Badham, appears on the 1900, 1910, and 1920 US Census living in Los Angeles California with several of her children. Family # Mary Cornelia Badham (1867-1943) - m. Charles Livingston # Charlie Frank Badham (1870-1894) - # Willard Edmund Badham (1873-1953) - m. Hermina Adam # Arthur Samuel Badham (1875-1878) - died young # Byron James Badham (1878-1962) - m. Jessie Hoffman References * James Badham * Badham in Iowa * History of Mormon Church in Mills County Iowa - Winter Quarters History Project by BYU. 1870 US Census Iowa * James Badham (M-28) / ocp : Farmer * Eliza Badham (F-22) * Cornelia Badham (F-2) * Frank Badham (M-6mos) * William Hall (M-11) / Ocp: Farmhand / Born in Missouri (1859) (Who is this Farmhand? He does NOT appear to be a relative of this step-brother's family of the same name.) Category:Migrants from England to Iowa